Will You Let Go?
by Yuffi
Summary: Francis has a confession, and not a good one. Will it end his relationship with Arthur? My first Hetalia fanfic! R&R please! FrUK, OCness, no smex sorry. Rated T to be careful of one word.


**My first Hetalia fanfiction so please tell if I've made any mistakes, besides messing with their personality a little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Hetalia sadly.**

**Okay! On with the story!**

**Will You Let Go?**

* * *

"Hmm…someone would want to come over right when I start reading" I sighed getting up.

I placed my book on the brown table in front of me and went to answer the door. Brushing a few strands of hair from my eyes, I peered through the peep hole in my apartment door and then unlocked it.

"Francis?" I say as I open the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, mon cher…I …" he trailed off as he walked in.

After locking my door back I turn to him and ask again why he is at my house. Sure he's my boyfriend and all, but he's never come over this early unless he wanted to take me out. His back is to me so I walk around and stand in front of him. He looks at me with a sad smile before embracing me in his strong arms, his head resting on my shoulder.

"F-Francis…?" I mutter into his shoulder, hesitantly hugging him back. As I do this he tightens his hold around me just the slightest bit.

"Ow…Francis you're hurting me." I try to pull back but he only tightens his hold more.

"Arthur…je suis désolée… I'm so sorry." As he said this to me, right at that moment, I felt a tear on my neck.

"Arthur…mon cher…please forgive me…for I have wronged you…" I stilled at his words.

Frozen at that spot in his arms, those words kept echoing in my ears, clawing at my heart. He noticed me tense up and hugged me closer to him. My hands drop to my sides.

"Why?" I ask malice in my voice.

"…I was drunk" I frowned.

"Who was it?" I questioned my voice getting a little louder than I wanted it to. There was no reply, which made me angrier.

"Who was it? Who were you with that you just HAD to shag!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to look him in the face. He looked back at me, shocked at my outburst, then let his eyes fall to the floor.

"…I was at the bar last night. Some of the other guys and I were celebrating something for one of them," A faraway expression graced his features as he told me what happened.

"We ended up having a drinking contest and I got too drunk… I don't know what happened after that. All I know is that I woke up this morning with a hangover and I was naked in a bed with a woman I didn't even know…" he said so softly I wouldn't have heard it if I weren't so close to him at the moment. A wave of hurt washed over me.

"Stupid…STUPID! Why didn't you come to me? Why did you get drunk like that without me there to watch over you! Why dammit! Why!" I yelled. He didn't answer just kept looking at our shoes.

I let go of his shirt looking down as well. After a moment I tried again to pull away but he wouldn't allow it, he pulled me close to him once again. I sighed.

"Will you please let me go…"I said more than asked.

"No…I'll never let you go, mon cher…even if you let me go and become someone else's love, I'll still hold on to you…" he said "…I love you, Arthur…please, please don't let me go…" he said through sobs.

Tears welled in my eyes as he asked me those words. A stampede of emotions and questions went through my mind. The main thing though…was love. I loved him. He was wrong, but it was a mistake I've made before too. (Not cheating but getting drunk and waking up to someone I didn't know.) He did tell me himself and as soon as possible, instead of waiting days or letting me hear it from someone else.

"..Francis…" he didn't answer.

"Francis…Francis, look at me," I said. He slowly lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. Reaching my hands up, I wiped away the traces of tears on his face. I looked him back in the eyes, my thumbs caressing his cheeks.

"I won't let you go," I told him, "Not now, not ever. I love you. I'm still a little hurt…but I know you'll never do it again, right?"

His face beamed as he smiled at me, "No, never again will it happen mon cher."

I smiled back at him and closed the distance between our lips for a short kiss. Breaking away, he let his forehead rest against mine as he smiled down at me.

_**I'll never let go…never, **_we both silently agreed.

* * *

**Sorry if I got the French wrong:**

**Je suis desolee- I'm sorry**

**Okay so how was it? Helpful writing criticism welcome. No flames please.**

**(P.S. this was written and posted a while back, i just edited it and corrected some mistakes I didn't notice before. )**

**R&R please! Thanks for reading!**

**Yuffi :3**


End file.
